Madness
by Seben
Summary: It controls him. It tells him to do things. But how can he destroy it, it's in his own mind. The death of Annabeth commands him to fall into madness. After five years in a mental asylum, of being helped, an image on Annabeth shows up, it tells him to kill the patients in the building. How far will it go? Intense gore and madness. Read at your own risk. Two-Shot!


Madness

As I watched Annabeth's head being ripped from her body, a rage inside me spun out of control, my eyes turned a liquid green, the poisonous colour seeped out of my eyes, the bubbling green sphere was a pool of poison. I ordered it to suffocate everything around me, either demigods or monsters.

That day, almost all of the demigods died, the only ones left were, Thalia, Leo, and Piper. They all resented me, looking at me in disgust for what I did. I had no control over my actions, it was the rage, rage of everything. From the abusive step-father to the paranoid gods. I hated so much, I destroyed so little in that time. But the death of demigods did not faze me. The monster had complete control. Until it corrupted me. I then realized I was the monster, the bane of Olympus.

5 Years Later

My eyes darted towards my cell door. The mental asylum began to help me control what was inside me. The grief. The doctors sympathised with the sanguine look on my face. They knew I lost someone, but they did not know the full story.

They did many things, at first, they sedated me to talk to me, the rage overcame it. Next, they tried to cheer me up, with small parties. When that did not work they left me on my own, hoping I would fix my self. That only drove me into a deeper, unfixable madness.

At the end, last year, they gave up on me. When someone walked past my cell, I would scream at them, hoping to kill them. That never worked.

Though today was something special, my mind was destroyed today, the rage inside me stopped, I became a zombie, no meaning of life, nothing to do.

1 Week Later

I looked at Annabeth, my eyes lighted up, my brain worked, a smile, which I had not done, felt uncomfatable on my face, but tolerated it. I ran towards my cause of madness, but I did not care, this was the one I loved so much, that gave meaning to my life.

Instead on hugging me, she raised her hand, signalling to stop. I obeyed. "Percy, all of the people in here are going to die soon, they will have a painful death. What I want you to do is kill them, rid them of their death" Annabeth claimed, with a malicious smile, I did not know of this smile, since I had not seen anyone smile in years. I automatically nodded.

I limped towards my cell doors, I put my hands on the metal and opened them. The metal bent with ease, myself steeping out. I saw a doctor, Professor Henway(WARNING, SEVERE GROTESQUE ACTIONS COMING UP, ONLY READ IF YOU ARE MATURE!). Within a millisecond, her neck was bent, her body fell to the floor, dead. Then I saw her acquaintance, he tried to run away, Dr Bergstrom's body was ripped in half, with my bare hands. The crimson liquid was stained on my hands. My subconscious was telling me this was wrong, un human, If the universe gave me this strength, then why not use it, The Rage retorted. I listened to it.

Hundreds of bodies lay to the fall, my self covered in organs, blood. I was hungry, after that exercise, I needed food. But all the food was eaten. "I guess you'll have to improvise" Annabeth claimed. I limped over to a body, her name was Miss Contrey, she was nice, she served lunch to us. And she'll serve it one more time. My hand plunged into her belly, grabbing hold of an organ. I ripped it out, the kidney, I threw it away. I then went to her breasts, and plunged it into the left side of her chest, a sickening rip could be heard from the inside. I yanked it out, and began to eat, it was like chicken. I thought. Even though I didn't have chicken for years. The heart still beating even when I toke a bite out of it.

"You must now go to our camp Percy, you must kill all of them, they will have a terrible fate. To be destroyed by a homicidal maniac." Annabeth commanded. I obeyed.

AN: I have no idea why I wrote this, it came to my head when I read one Of PlutoDaughter's story, 'Broken'. Percy is now in madness, and Annabeth is a figment of her imagination. Also, Percy will be like those people who obey the voices in their head and kill their family. But they do it out of Naivity. Though Percy is a killing machine.

I guess I'll see you next time (This is a two-shot).

Love, from your messed up writer, Seben, SEVEN!

R&R

Horror book of the chapter: Misery, Stephen King (It's creepy, the blurb is scary...).

PS: Going to be doing this every chapter from now on.


End file.
